


My Sketches and Cover Art!  Undertale, Pokemon, And More!

by Dragonsrule18



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara and Frisk Friendship, Cover Art, Cuddles, Cute, Developing Friendships, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship Headbutt, Gen, Ghost Chara, Horses, Little Sisters, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Photo drawing, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Real Life, Realistic, Scene Sketch, Sketches, Soft Chara, Teenagers, Undertale Pacifist Route, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Originally titled, My Sketchvember, Take Two!  This is my various sketches and cover art, mostly for the Undertale and Pokemon fandoms.  Many are cover arts for my various stories, though some are independent, and I have done art for my friends' stories as well.  If it's a fandom I know, not so difficult that I can't draw it, and not porn, I may take requests, though they may take a while to complete.Table Of Contents:Chapter 1: Cover art for my original Undertale fanfiction, Hopes, Dreams, and DETERMINATION, with Frisk and Chara standing together between Sans and Papyrus.Chapter 2: Rough drawing of Tina, Frisk's six year old sister in Hopes, Dreams, and DETERMINATION along with her bio.Chapter 3:  A drawing I did of Pikachu for a strange prompt in one of my sketchbooks.Chapter 4: Cover Art For my Sans/Chara fic, As Sweet As Chocolate Nice CreamChapter 5: A sketch of my grandma's horse, Gizmo, that I did for her birthday.Chapter 6: Cover art for my alternate Ash journey fic, When One Door Closes, Two More Open.  It shows Ash with his Spearow and Rattata.Chapter 7: A sketch I did for a scene in my friend TheArchimage's Undertale fanfiction How To Save A Soul.





	1. Hopes, Dreams, and DETERMINATION cover

**Author's Note:**

> In Hopes Dreams, and DETERMINATION, Frisk grew up in a home with neglectful, drug using parents. With a little sister to take care of, Frisk goes to Mt. Ebott to collect a flower specimen for a professor in town who was willing to pay three hundred dollars for it. When she falls into the Underground, she finds danger, but also family and friendship. With the help of a mysterious ghost girl named Chara who only she can see and who she shares a connection with, as well as some new friends, especially a certain pair of skeleton brothers and a loving goat mom, Frisk tries to get back home to her sister, but what will be the cost? And how far will Frisk go to protect both her sister and her new friends?

Frisk and Chara pose with Papyrus and Sans, hoping this picture will actually be posted this time.


	2. Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a drawing I did of Frisk's little sister, Tina, also from my story Hopes, Dreams and DETERMINATION. She is a sweet little six year old girl who loves puppies, the color pink, fairy tales, and her big sister. She is heartbroken with Frisk missing, but keeps up hope that Frisk will keep her promise and return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Fact about this drawing: I actually had to look at two different how to draw pictures to figure out how to draw a little girl. This is not my best drawing, but it is the first time I've ever drawn this character

Tina, Age Six

Green Soul(Kindness)

 

Some Fun Facts About Tina:

Dogs are her favorite animal.

Her favorite color is pink, with purple being a close second.

Her favorite food is macaroni and cheese.

Her most prized possession is a little white stuffed dog with black patches that Frisk gave her a few years ago.

Unlike Frisk, she loves school.

Her favorite subject is art.

She loves reading and being read to.

She's afraid of loud noises.

She's also terrified of thunderstorms and will hide under her covers or run to Frisk's room until they're over.

She likes to "help" cook, but is about as good at it as Undyne.

Someday, when they can afford it, she wants to go to art camp.

She wants to be a park ranger when she grows up, or do something with conservation after having a kindergarten teacher who was passionate about the subject.

She wants to join the Cub Scouts.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	3. Pikachu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sketch I did for a very weird prompt in my Doodle, Imagine, Draw book. The prompt went something like "Draw yellow being excited." and I thought that nothing fit that prompt better than our favorite cute yellow Pokemon. :)

I can has ketchup? Please?  Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Sans x Chara: As Sweet As Chocolate Nice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover art for my Sans/Chara story, As Sweet As Chocolate Nice Cream. It's full of puns, fluff, first kisses, teenage hormones....and nice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my good friend, Stallionwolf, who wanted me to draw a Sans/Chara fic and for whose birthday I wrote As Sweet As Chocolate Nice Cream. I'd also like to thank him for all his help on my stories! Stallion, you're awesome!
> 
> Please check out his works on here as well. He's an awesome writer who's written several awesome crossovers and Undertale, Halo, Harry Potter, and Pokemon fics.

 

A little Nice Cream can lead to confessions and kisses.

 

And here's the black and white version before I colored it in.  Let me know in the comments which one you like better. :)

 


	5. Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually not a Undertale or Pokemon sketch, but one I did of my grandma's horse for her birthday. I had to sketch this while looking at photos of the horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cover art for my Pokemon story on fanfiction.net, When One Door Closes, Two More Open. On the first day of his journey with his rebellious starter, Ash befriends a Spearow and a Rattata. Ash is seriously injured by Pikachu after saving the young spearow from a Thunderbolt, but the Spearow, her flock, and the Rattata save his life. With not one but two new starters, a strange new ability to understand Pokémon, and a calmer and smarter attitude, a new journey begins.

This is Ash with Kiara, his Spearow, and Trevor, his Rattata.


	7. How To Save A Soul: Friendship Headbutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a drawing I did for TheArchimage, who wrote one of the best good Chara fics I've ever seen, actually one of the best Undertale fics I've read. It's called How To Save A Soul.
> 
> Summary: Chara awakens in a field of flowers deep in the Ruins. Weren't they supposed to be dead? Instead they form a tenuous alliance with a human invader, promising to help them through the Underground if they will shatter the barrier. So begins a tale of an unlikely partnership and an even unlikelier friendship.
> 
> It's beautifully well written and well detailed, and doesn't treat Chara as a demon, or Frisk as a complete angel. They both try to be good kids, and make mistakes along the way.
> 
> In this drawing, Chara shows Frisk that they're there for her, giving them a friendship headbutt as Asriel had done with them long ago.

 

 

LInks to TheArchimage's fic:

FanFiction.Net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12452397/1/How-to-Save-a-Soul

Archive Of Our Own: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10630479/chapters/23516214

Also, keep an eye out for the sequel to this fic, which is coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank TheCheeseCat and my friends Stallionwolf and MNLMFangirl for helping me with this as well as the commenter who originally let me know the pictures weren't showing. I really hope they do this time!


End file.
